Adventure Mode: Return of the Subspace Emissary
by StarryEyes880
Summary: My version of SE2. Bowser, Ganondorf and Wolf have returned and plan to engulf the planet into Subspace. Can the Smash Heroes stop them? And what happened to Tabuu?
1. Chapter 1

**F.T.A.: **This is something I've been wanting to do for a long, long time. I've seen many different versions of Subspace Emissary 2. Some were good, yet some were bad. But now, it's my turn to make a Subspace Emissary sequel!

**Adventure Mode: Return of the Subspace Emissary**

Creating save file. Do not press reset or turn the power off………File created.

Select difficulty: Easy

**Chapter 1: **A Fight Ruined

_Fighting. That's all their world was about. For ten years, that's all they have been doing. Fighting. It is their destiny; victories and failures; those didn't matter to them, for all it was … was fighting._

_But in 2008, that changed. While some continued with fighting, some began to plot a scheme. A scheme to engulf the world and make it their empire…their Subspace Empire. But because of their many years of fighting, the many Smash Heroes; Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Peach, Zelda, Ice Climbers, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch and Falco, along with some newcomers; Pit, Ike, Pokémon Trainer, Diddy Kong, Meta-Knight, Snake, Lucas, Olimar, Lucario and R.O.B.; went for battle against the villainous Subspace Army. They thwarted the plans of Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario, but they still had the greatest enemy alive to deal with; the mighty virus Tabuu. With Subspace fully engulfing the planet, Tabuu was at full power, and wiped out the Smash Heroes, and combined the places in Subspace to make his new empire; The Great Maze._

_But there was still luck. Thanks to the badges of King Dedede, Luigi and Ness were revived after their capture by Wario earlier in the adventure, which were stolen by King Dedede. Since Ness was kind, he revived King Dedede and asked for help. As a team, Ness, Luigi and King Dedede revived many Smash Heroes who were trophicized. King Dedede even revived the scum that turned him into a trophy in the first place; Bowser. With Bowser on their side, the heroes continued their quest to save the Smash Heroes._

_But Kirby didn't need to be saved, for he had swallowed one of Dedede's revive badges. He soon found Bowser, King Dedede and the others as they continued their journey to find more people. Link and Zelda found the King of Evil and revived him, explaining everything. Sooner than later, everyone was revived as the heroes entered the Great Maze to bring down Tabuu. After finding him, Tabuu planned the wipe them out again, but this time, no badges could help them. But before Tabuu could attack…_

_SMASH!_

_His wings were smashed by a flash of speed. The figure stood tall as he gleamed at Tabuu, taunting him. Yes, the figure was the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. With the help of Sonic, the heroes defeated Tabuu and the world re-entered peace…_

_A year later, the Smash World was once again at peace…But now for long…_

One beautiful day, in the Smash World, an event was happening in the Midair Stadium. It was the annual 10th Anniversary Showdown, a battle that took place exactly 10 years after the first ever Smash fight. Many fans were in the crowd, and so were Princess Peach and Princess Zelda.

**!Peach! !Zelda!**

"This is going to be great!" Peach exclaimed in excitement, since her love, Mario, was in the fight. In fact, it was a tournament. There were three different rounds. The first one had four matches, and only four fighters made it through. The second one had two matches, and only two fighters made it through. The third round was starting right now. In the first match of the first round, it was Mario vs. Donkey Kong, and Mario defeated DK. In the second match, it was Yoshi vs. Kirby, and Kirby defeated Yoshi. In the third match, it was Link vs. Samus, and Link defeated Samus. In the fourth march, it was Fox vs. Pikachu, and Pikachu defeated Fox. In the first match of the second round, it was Mario vs. Kirby, and Mario won. In the second match, it was Link vs. Pikachu, and Link won. Now, it was Mario vs. Link in the finals.

"I know it is," Zelda nodded and smiled, since Link was also fighting.

"Attention!" the announcer, Master Hand, called out. He was floating below the Score Screen with Crazy Hand, who couldn't calm down.

**!Master Hand! !Crazy Hand!**

"The 10th Anniversary Showdown Finals is about to begin!" Master Hand continued. "Here's our first contestant: Mario!" A trophy of Mario landed in the stadium as it began to revive. The real Mario stood there.

**!Mario!**

"This-a battle is for-a you, Peach!" Mario called out to Peach as he took out a rose from his pocket and tossed to Peach. She caught it, and giggled.

"Isn't he sweet?" Peach giggled to Zelda. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Here is our next contestant: Kirby!" Crazy Hand laughed.

"You idiot!" Master Hand slapped Crazy Hand, "It's Link, not Kirby! Anyways, here's our next contestant: Link!" A trophy of Link landed in the stadium as it began to revive. The real Link stood there.

**!Link!**

"I'll win this battle for Hyrule, Zelda!" Link called out to Zelda. Zelda smiled.

"Let the battle begin!" Master Hand announced as Crazy Hand rang a bell. Mario ran up to Link and shot some Fireballs, but they bounced off Link's Hylian Shield. It was Link's turn to attack, so he grabbed Mario and kneed him in the gut a couple of times, raising his damage to 34%. Mario became furious and picked up a Smash Ball and used his Mario Finale, easily finishing him off.

**GAME!**

"Mario wins!" Crazy Hand laughed as he rolled on the floor going crazy.

"I don't know you anymore," Master Hand sighed. Link returned onto the stage as a trophy. Mario revived him and smiled. Link cleaned himself off, and then shook hands with Mario.

"Congratulations, Mario!" Master announced as he floated up to Mario, holding a trophy of a Gold Smash Ball. "You won the tournament!"

"Yes!" Mario chanted as he took the trophy. He turned to Link and smiled. Link shook his head, but then turned to Mario and smiled back. It was a good match, and Mario won fair and square. But suddenly, the sky began to turn red as the Battleship Halberd flew in.

"Oh, no," Mario sighed, "Not again!" The Halberd opened up as Shadow Bugs came out, forming into Primids, but they looked a lot stronger.

"Let's-a go, Link!" Mario chanted as he got ready to fight. Link nodded and took out his sword. They began by attacking a bunch of Primids, who were actually stronger. They then battled lots of Pyrids and Mites, which were stronger too. To finish it off, they battled a Floow.

"That wasn't so hard," Link said as he put his sword away. Suddenly, something came out of the Halberd. A floating platform with a familiar figure on it.

**!Bowser!**

"Gwa ha ha! Hello, Mario!" Bowser cackled.

"What do you want, Bowser?" Link asked.

"What do you think?" Bowser answered as he pointed below him. It was a Subspace Bomb! He dropped it, and it opened automatically. The timer was set to 2:00. 1:59, 1:58, 1:57…

"Farewell, plumber!" Bowser cackled as he returned to the Halberd.

"Help!" Peach called out. Mario and Link turned around. A giant Mecha Bowser held Peach and Zelda inside the robot's see-through arms. The robot was being driven by Bowser Jr., Bowser's youngest child.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You can't defeat me, Mario!" Bowser Jr. cackled.

"We'll see about that!" Link said as he took out his sword again.

**BOSS BATTLE! Vs. Mecha Bowser**

Mario began punching the robot's feet, but it didn't give any damage.

"Wait!" Link called out, "The robot must have some kind of weakness. What would be its weakness? Hmm…I got it! What causes a robot to malfunction?"

"Water!" Mario said, understanding Link's plan. But they had to open up the circuit area somehow. Mario took a Smart Bomb and chucked it at the robot, and when it blew up, the circuit area opened. Mario grabbed a Poké Ball and chucked it inside the robot, and out came…a Piplup. Perfect! Piplup splashed through the circuit area, causing the circuits to get wet and the robot exploded. Bowser Jr. was sent flying into the air…but the princesses were sent flying, too!

"Drat!" Mario hit his knee, "We've-a got to-a find-a them!" Mario ran to the nearby pipe with Link as they jumped in. But when they jumped in, the Subspace Bomb finished the countdown, and the stadium was sucked into Subspace.

**STAGE CLEAR!**

**Mario has joined your team!**

**Link has joined your team!**

**Your Team: **Mario, Link

Saving file. Do not press reset or turn the power off…………File saved. Turning off game.


	2. From the Author

Just so you know, Return of the Subspace Emissary is not continuing on this profile, for I have made my own profile, named SuperSaiyanSonic75, so if you want to continue reading this story, please go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's account and read it from there.


End file.
